pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerryladdin
Gallery: Jerry.jpg|Jerry as Aladdin Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Jasmine Timothy.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Genie Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Jafar Meowrice s.jpg|Meowrice as Old Jafar Skully.jpg|Skully as Iago Berlioz 1.jpg|Berlioz as Abu Bucky.jpg|Bucky as The Magic Carpet Paddington Bear.jpg|Paddington Bear as The Sultan Dale.jpg|Dale as Rajah CRESCENT I.jpg|Crescent as The Cave of Wonders Bonkers D Bobcat.png|Bonkers D.Bobcat as The Peddler Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Gazeem the Thief The invetation+tasha-1-.png|Tasha, Magenta.jpg|Magenta and Peg in Toontown.jpg|Peg as The Three Balcony Girls Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz and The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as The Two Hungry Children White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland).jpg|The White Rabbit as Prince Achmed Pero.jpg|Pero as Omar the Melon Seller Olcadan.jpg|Olcadan as Farouk the Apple Seller Elmer Elephant.jpg|Elmer Elephant as Elephant Abu Hanglar as Snake Jafar.jpeg|Hanglar as Snake Jafar King Dark.jpg|King Dark as Genie Jafar Thomas O'Malley and TheBluesRockz's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Jerry (Tom And Jerry) * Princess Jasmine - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * The Genie - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) * Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) * Old Jafar- Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * ago - Skully (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Abu - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * The Magic Carpet - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * The Sultan - Paddington Bear * Rajah - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Cave of Wonders - Crescent (Ultraman 80) * The Peddler - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Gazeem the Thief - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Prince Achmed - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Elephant Abu - Elmer Elephant (Disney) * Woman at the Window - Snowflake (The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats), Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) and Luna (Sailor Moon) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Tasha (The Backyardigans), Magenta (Blue's Clues) and Peg (Lady and the Tramp) * The Three Balcony Girls' Mother - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Necklace Man and Woman - Chicken Little and Granny Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone) * Fat Ugly Lady - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) * The Two Hungry Children - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Two watching Prince Achmed - Hobie (Barbie as Rapunzel) and Snoopy (Peanuts) * Omar the Melon Seller - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) * Pot Seller - Count Duckula * Nut Seller - Watchdog (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * Necklace Seller - Humpty Dumpty (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Fish Seller - Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) * Fire Seller - Boots (Dora the Explorer) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Olcadan (Soul Calibur III) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Old Yeller (1957) * Mucho Genie - Johnny Sokko * Dummy Genie - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) * Genie as Ed Sullivan - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Waiter Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Rabbit Genie - Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) * Dragon Genie - Rodan (1956) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) * William F. Buckley Genie - Doraemon * Sheep Genie - Lambert's Mother (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Red Genie - Gamera (1965) * Little Genie - E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) * Pinocchio's Head Genie - Gumby (A Gumby Adventure) * Magic Genie - Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Wrong Genie - Gizmo (Gremlins) * French Genie - French Delegate (The Rescuers) * Game Show Host Genie - Bob Barker * Camel Abu - Rikki-Tikki Tavi (Rikki-Tikki Tavi) * Horse Abu - Donkey (Shrek) * Duck Abu - Psyduck (Pokemon) * Ostrich Abu - Quack (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Turtle Abu - Toby (The Tortoise and the Hare) * Car Abu - Susie the Little Blue Coupe * Old Man Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Little Boy Genie - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Fat Man Genie - Leonard (Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * 75 Golden Camels - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * TV Parade Host Harry - Jen (The Dark Crystal) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Chicks (A Bug's Life) * TV Parade Host June - Kira (The Dark Crystal) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Magilla Gorilla * Leopard Genie - Pip (Enchanted) * Goat Genie - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Harem Genie - Meg (Hercules) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Goblins (Labyrinth) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) * Llamas - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Bears and Lions - Bears (Bongo) and Cats (The Aristocats) * Brass Bands - Tweenies Characters * 40 Fakirs - Nutcracker Mice (The Nuttiest Nutcracker) * Cooks and Bakers - PB Bear and Friends Characters * Birds that 'warble on key' - Crows (Mickey and the Beanstalk) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rodera (Ultraman Taro) * Super-Spy Genie - Doragoris (Ultraman Ace) * Teacher Genie - Gomess (Ultra Q) * Table Lamp Genie - Narse (Ultraseven) * Bee Genie - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) * Submarine Genie - Seabozu (Ultraman) * Band Genie - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) * Library Genie - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Tongue Genie - Bee (Thomas and Friends) * One of Flamingos - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Gigantic Genie - Muruchi (Return of Ultraman) * Rajah as Cub - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Abu as Toy - Noo-Noo (Teletubbies) * Snake Jafar - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) * Cheerleaders Genie - Fimbles Characters * Genie Jafar - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Engsada Juventud Productions Category:Engsada Juvutend Productions Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:TheBluesRockz